


Always Find You

by xxZariaxx



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, References to Depression, Some of this stuff is super intense, Woojin and Seungmin are brothers, Zombie fighting bros, but cuuuuteeee, especially later, felix and chan are brothers, idk what to tag, romance is minor, sad past, stray kids au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxZariaxx/pseuds/xxZariaxx
Summary: "It's okay, Felix. I promised that I'd never leave you. You'll alway find me, yeah? Please trust me.""I know, Hyung, but you have to come back. Promise me?""I promise."You promised you'd come back, but it's been two years. Where are you? I miss you... so much. I've been searching, and searching, but I can't find you. Please come back, so we can be a family again. Don't give up hope.-A Stray Kids apocalypse AU where Chan and Felix are brothers, but they get separated and try to find each other again, but doing that is a whole lot harder than it sounds, especially in a land plagued with zombies around every corner. It's been two years and they still have to struggle to survive in this harsh reality. They're on the verge of giving up hope of finding their lost sibling, but keep pushing forwards thinking that maybe someday soon they'll finally see each other again.





	Always Find You

Sparks crackled and floated into the night sky, the small fire’s light illuminating the young man tending to it with an orangish glow. He jabbed at the burning log with another stick, his expression blank as he threw that into the fire as well watching as the flames licked up the wood with a satisfying crackle. It was late, and he knew that he should go to sleep, but there were too many things on his mind. Nights like these were the ones that troubled him the most because he could never stop his thoughts from going back to _him._ The good times, the bad, and everything else that made up their mess of a childhood. Still, despite however messy, it was those memories that he cherished and missed the most. However, his beloved younger brother was gone. Lost without a trace to the ruins of an apocalypsed land. Only memories of him remained now... If only he could see him one more time. 

**///**

The sound of breaking glass echoed through the house making Chris flinch at the sudden sharp noise. He didn't dare to breathe as he stood frozen in the darkened hallway of his family’s suburban home.

"Chris, I'm scared... What's going on? Why is that man here again?" A timid voice asked. Chris looked down at his brother, Felix, whose soft brown eye were round with fear and worry. The older sighed, bending down to the seven-year old's level to look him in the eyes.

"It'll be all right Lix, just go to bed and don't think about it anymore, okay?" He reassured him with a gentle smile. Despite his confident words, they couldn't have been further from the truth. There was something very, **very** wrong and it wasn't sitting well with him. Although he was only ten years old, he knew that whatever was going on wouldn't end well. Call it a premonition if you will, but that unsettling feeling just wouldn't stop bugging him.

"Okay... but come up soon." The boy said as he headed back up the stairs to their shared room.

Chris watched him leave, but didn't follow. He needed to know what was going on, and as terrified as he was of what he'd be revealing, he had to find out the truth even if it hurt.

Walking quietly down the hall he headed towards the living room where he heard laughing and yelling. Broken shards of glass were strewn on the floor, along with a scent that had become achingly familiar in the last few days. It was pungent and made him gag, but he pressed on. Slowly he made his way towards the couch where his mother was.

"M-Mom?" He called out hesitantly. 

Nothing. He was greeted with silence, lacking a reply.

"Are you okay? I heard something breaking and I was worried that something happened? Is that man still here? Did he hurt you? I-"

"Krystal, what did I tell you about shutting up those annoying kids of yours, huh?" The man's voice boomed, causing Chris to freeze in place. He despised that man, and everything that had happened since he'd arrived in their life. He was a brute of a man with a penchant for getting drunk, bragging about his expensive watch and cars and always treated Chris and Felix like they were nothing more than annoyances getting in the way of what he wanted. The sound of his mother's bubbly laughter filled the room.

"Oh, don't mind him~ he's harmless. Chris, honey, why don't you be useful and hand us another one of those bottles there." She drawled on, clearly not in her right mind. Chris glanced over at the table to see the bottle she was talking about. That was the source of the pungent smell, and no doubt the reason for his mother's odd actions. He bit his lip.

"You shouldn't be drinking this anymore... Please stop!" He begged. He hated seeing his mother like this. He wished things could just go back to the way it all was before. Back before any of this ever happened. Back when they were all happy, and smiling and a family. If his father was still alive, none of this would have happened.

"Chris, be a good boy now~" His mother continued, but the man grew angry.

"Do what your mother says!" His loud voice boomed, making Chris jump.

"NO!" He exclaimed, suddenly seizing the bottle and clutching it to his chest. "You can't have it!" He didn't want to see his mother drink her life away with this man.

"You little brat! GIVE THAT TO ME!"

"Hon, just leave him-"

"You're too soft to teach this disrespectful boy a lesson, so I'll do it for you!" The large man rose to his feet and made a sudden movement towards Chris. He couldn't dodge it. He just wasn’t fast enough, and nothing prepared him for the pain that followed, both physical and emotional. 

He wished he'd never found out the truth, because it hurt like hell... and the worst part was his mother did nothing to stop it. She sat back and let it happen, not willing to move and stop this stranger from hurting her own flesh and blood. Not when she could lose her idea of a better future. Still, no matter what happened Chris knew he had to protect Felix from all of it, even if it meant sacrificing himself he'd always be there to take the fall and be his shield. 

**///**

“Chan, you’re still up?” A voice intruded into his reminiscent thoughts and dragged him back to the present. Looking up, Chan saw Jisung, one of the first people to find him after the incident all those years ago. He was ever caring and wise beyond his years, someone he considered a true friend.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep.” Chan explained, as he watched Jisung settle down on the ground next to him. Now the two of them were illuminated by the fire’s light. It seemed a little less lonely now with two silhouettes, but the darkness still surrounded them both-a warning that they were never truly safe.

“You miss him, don’t you?” The younger male asked in a way that sounded more like a statement than an inquiry. Chan glanced over at him, not sure who he was referring to. “Your brother, I mean.” Jisung clarified, before continuing. “I know you always tell us that you believe he’s alive and that you’ll find him one day, but I’m sure you can’t always think like that. I’m sure you must miss him a lot.”

“Yeah, I do… Felix was everything I had after we were kicked out of our home by our stepfather... That bastard really had it out for us from the very beginning, and our mom fell for all his smooth-talking and promises of a life of luxury with a fresh start, so she didn't even try to fight for us. Anyway, Felix, he was a really bright kid, and when he wanted something he did everything it took to get it. It was almost scary sometimes, that determination of his, heh... But when the outbreak happened and our lives turned truly hellish, all I could think of was keeping him safe and surviving this mess. It was tough, but we managed as best we could. Then one day while we were out on a supply raid, we were surrounded by zombies. I should have paid more attention... It's my fault we got in that situation. We ran, and ran... but then Felix- He tripped and they caught up with us. I didn't have any other choice but to tell him to run as I drew the zombies away from him so he could get away to safety. It was a good idea in theory, but we were separated from that day forward. I still haven't been able to find a trace of him.” Chan explained, before shaking his head. “I told him to trust me-to expect me to return to him, but it’s been two fucking years, and what have I been doing? Well, clearly not searching hard enough.” His knuckles were turning white from how hard he was clenching them.

“It’s not your fault, Chan. You’ve been trying as hard as you can. It’s those stupid zombies that are the problem here! We’ll keep on looking for him.”

“That’s the thing though. We’ve been looking for two years, and yet we’ve found nothing. Not even a trace! How could I leave him on his own and expect him to be fine out there? What if I thought I was saving him, but I actually sent him to his death? Maybe me believing he’s alive is just me denying the truth. Maybe I should just-just believe he's dead. At least then I could know he's in a better place than here.”

“Don't say that! You survived out here on your own before we found you, so did Changbin and I. It's not impossible, so don’t give up hope! I’m sure Felix-”

“You don’t understand! Even if he is alive, he probably wouldn’t even want to see me... I lied to him. I told him I'd find him, but it's been so long. He probably thinks I'm dead, and maybe it might be better that way. If we both think the other is dead then we can accept it and move on...” A moment of silence passed after that. Then Jisung shook his head and sighed.

“Chan, usually I never doubt you, but I think you’re wrong. If I’ve learned anything about you in the years that I’ve known you, it’s that you’re not someone who gives up easily and accepts defeat, and I know your brother will be counting on that. You’d really be letting him down if you quit now. I doubt he blames you at all for this, you tried your best! Also, you should have a little more faith in your brother. From what you told me, Felix doesn’t sound like a guy who’d give up easily either. I believe he’s out there somewhere, alive and looking for you just as hard as you've been looking for him. I know you don't really want to accept he's dead, and just wait. I’m sure you’ll find him sooner than you think.” With that Jisung patted Chan on the shoulder and then stood to his feet, stretching. “Well, I’m off to bed. You should do the same, or you might start aging faster than you already have. Plus, keeping that fire up for much longer might attract some unnecessary attention. ‘Night.” He stated before turning to head back to the tent, leaving Chan to stare after his disappearing form.

He knew Jisung was right. He shouldn’t give up. He knew that Felix wouldn’t give up on him, he was too stubborn to do that-always had been. They were family, and that meant the world to him. However, it was nights like these where he had his doubts, and it was difficult to keep his thoughts optimistic. However, he would try. For Felix. 

The light from the fire was no more than a few coals, so Chan kicked some dirt over it before deciding to retire for the night as well. He wanted to find his brother if it was the last thing he did, and in the end it just might be. He just hoped he’d get to see him one more time so he could tell him he was sorry and that he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> First of all, I've been thinking of posting this story for a while now, but I never got the chance to. :0 This will be my first story ever and I'm really nervous to be posting, but I hope you enjoy my story! Let me tell you, this one is filled with angst, but there will also be some cute moments and such. c: So please look forward to the future!  
> This chapter is kinda just some random background and stuff but we'll get into the actual story soon oof-
> 
> \- zaria 


End file.
